Simon's Guide to Sharpening your Steel
Whether your starting out with a rusty cutlass or looting with a Legendary Blade, Swords have been and most would agree the easiest weapon to use. In this guide I will explain how to level your Sword and the different types of Blades. Sword Types In the Game there are 3 main groups of Swords: Sabres, Cutlasses and Broadswords. You will also have the ability to find Cursed Blades after completing the RC Quest. After you defeat El Patron, you gain your first cursed blade. Sabres Sabres are useful when you are fighting a single enemy such as a Boss. They allow you to gain more hits on the Enemy therefore; gaining more rep. However they give the lowest damage out of the 3 groups, so be sure to make sure you are topped up on tonics before you set off. Sabre Examples #The Emerald Curse - Cursed and Legendary many pirates agree this is a useful weapon to have by your side #Bitter End - Useful if you want to defeat the wRage Ghost as it has the freeze weapon Skill. Sabre Gallery screenshot_2011-08-06_22-04-30.jpg|The Freeze on Bitter End screenshot_2011-08-06_22-05-40.jpg|The Lighting Weapon Ability Cutlasses The Cutlass is the first weapon you receive in the Game and allows you to attack a single enemy (unless using Sweep). It gives powerful blows to the enemy thus increasing your Pirate's Survival rate by a large amount. The Cutlass is often favored by newbies to the Game, it is also the easiest weapon to time your attacks with allowing attack bonuses to help you defeat that enemy(ies) Cutlass Examples #Lost Sword of El Patron - Many Aim to loot for this to use its Ghost Form. #Thunderspine Sword - The Most Powerful Cutlass there is (to date). Cutlass Gallery screenshot_2011-08-05_08-43-04.jpg|The Rolling attack found on the Corsair and Seven Seas Cutlass Group screenshot_2011-08-06_22-18-33.jpg|The Seven Seas Cutlass Broadswords A Broadsword is a useful tool when fighting more than one enemy at one time, allowing you to deal a large amount of damage to all of the enemies you are attacking. This is useful if you have to defeat more than one enemy for a Quest. Broadsword Examples #World Eater Blade - The most powerful blade in the game and is a very rare loot drop. #General's Broadsword - A very powerful blade with the Ability to knock enemies over onto the ground. #Sword of Triton- Useful when taking on the Queen's Anne's Revenge. Broadsword Gallery screenshot_2011-08-07_11-12-39.jpg|The Ripsaw famed broadsword with the shadow effect Sword Skills ''Attack Skills'' ''Passive Skills'' These skills go into effect automatically when you spend your skill points on them. Leveling Starting out :Levels 1-10 screenshot_2011-08-07_12-05-36.jpg|The Guards by the ramp are good to start off with screenshot_2011-08-07_12-06-05.jpg|The Courtyard is good for Solo -leveling screenshot_2011-08-07_12-06-18.jpg|Next up are the Grunts screenshot_2011-08-07_12-07-02.jpg|Finally the Hired-Guns best crew up for these When you first get your sword I suggest heading for Fort Charles on Port Royal, it may also be handy to go to an ideal server as many people hang out in Fort Charles and may even be able to lend you a hand.Start out with the guards and cadets hanging round the outside of the Fort then aim for those by the bell arch Top Tips *Ask someone to doll you so you can be healed *Tonic Up - You may never know how low your health bar will go *Crew up join a crew of other new pirates and gain that handy crew bonus Raiding the Caribbean: Levels 10- 15 screenshot_2011-08-07_12-39-29.jpg|be sure to get the marines first or they will follow you screenshot_2011-08-07_12-39-54.jpg|make sure you have a healer Soon the Enemies in Fort Charles will be grey tags and with give little rep, now is the time to set Sail for Kingshead, be sure to have a broadsword ready to might those veterans.It is best to bring along a crew some to heal and so that you get a crew bonus. Top Tips *Watch your health bar when using the Broadsword in the Middle of the Marching Ground *Wait till all the veterans respawn before attacking them. The Scurge of the Caribbean: Levels 16-25 Category:Guide